Living a Little
by CMW2
Summary: Even though they're only in their 20s, both Icheb and Naomi live, breathe, and sleep work. A chance encounter after years of being apart changes all of that for good;Rated for a little language and a lot of lovemaking;40th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: It's my 60****th**** story on here! Where has the time gone? Okay, new fandom and new oneshot, I'm ready! As a couple of my stories show, I am a die hard Trekkie. Some of my earliest memories involve Jim Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, Benjamin Sisko, or Kathryn Janeway on tapes that my mom made weekly. I'm surprised my first word wasn't "Engage" or "Fire Phasers" or something cool like that. I have love for all the series. Each one has their special in brand of kickassery. **

**Even though Voyager caught a whole lot of shit from the fans and the networks, I enjoyed the show. I loved how two crews (and some new passengers) went from wanting to end each other to becoming a family. And me being romantic me, I got into a lot of ships on the show, both conventional (Torres/ Paris. **_**Drive**_** is one of my favorite episodes… Chakotay/Janeway. …maybe Q can bring her back…Doctor/Seven of Nine. **_**Someone to Watch Over Me**_** …enough said.)and a couple of unconventional pairings too.**

**Thanks to the efforts of two wonderful authors on here (you know who you are…****) and watching **_**Shattered**_** on my mom's DVR for the 180****th**** time, I am now on the ship for Naomi/Icheb and while I was browsing the archive, I saw that there was a sad lack of M-rated goodness for them. I'm fixing that right now. Don't worry, there's plot to go along with the M-rated goodness and I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His friends had literally dragged him out of the Cochrane Temporal Mechanics Lab and told him in no uncertain terms that he was "to loosen his ass up tonight" or he would be subjected to torture tomorrow.

After leaving Voyager, Icheb had thrown himself into his studies at Starfleet Academy, gaining a full commission and his current rank faster than anyone at the age of 24. Instead of going on deep space explorations, he had settled into teaching at the Academy, earning a reputation for high standards in his students. "Commander Hardass" was the most common oath against him, along with the expected racist remarks about his status as a former Borg drone. To the bigots, his Brunali origins were inconsequential because of the implants on his skin.

Even as he sat in a booth with his friends, he could feel not so subtle stares on him, more specifically the implant near the bridge of his nose and right eye. The whispers started soon afterwards. Icheb ignored them steadfastly, nursing his tumbler of Andorian brandy and nodding politely as they spoke about recent romantic and sexual entanglements, waiting for the inevitable…

"So, how about you, Icheb? Any romantic activities going on?" Marline Hendricks asked him with a (not so) playful look of sexual interest.

Marline was a brilliant woman and very appealing but Icheb wasn't interested in anything more than friendship from her. She knew that but it didn't stop her from occasionally trying for more…

"No, not at the moment." he replied politely as always, leading to…

"Jesus, man! Why not? You're 28, not 88 and there's a whole following of lasses and a couple of lads that would totally go for you, you know." Seamus Mitchell demanded with a light punch to his arm.

Oh, he knew all right. If his students weren't afraid of him (or angry at him), they were trying to seduce him. It was disconcerting. Icheb had never really thought of himself as sexually appealing and the lustful (and sometimes frightening) attentions grated on his shy nature. It was yet another reason why he spent his free time in his apartment, in the lab or walking alone along the San Francisco Bay. His existence was mainly solitary and it didn't bother him…much.

"I'm not looking for that right now. As you just said, I'm only 28, meaning that I have plenty of time to experience an intimate relationship."

"So, you want to be a 40 year old virgin. Okay." Seamus surmised (incorrectly) as he took another pull of his Guinness.

"That isn't what I meant and for the record, I am_** not**_ a virgin… I've now spent approximately 60 minutes outside of the lab and have finished my drink. May I leave?"

Seamus and Marline heaved long suffering sighs before she replied, "If you go get us another round and promise that you won't go straight back to the Lab, then yes."

"I was working on…" Icheb protested.

"Something that could've _**easily **_waited until Monday! Icheb, this isn't healthy for you. Work and studying are great and all but eventually, you're going to look back on your life and see all the things you could've done if you had just put the PADD down and lived a little and be full of regrets. I don't want that to happen to you." Marline urged gently.

"And I don't either. It'd be a fuckin' shame." Seamus added on with a shake of his head.

Icheb mulled that over and asked, "What exactly is your definition of living a little?" as he sat back down, his curiosity getting to him as always.

"Well…spending your weekends doing something completely not work-related…going on dates…"

"Getting _**laid**_…ow! What? You were building up to it!"

"You _**really**_ need to learn some tact, Seamus…and Icheb…maybe you could take up a couple of more hobbies. I know from the dorms that you're a Wiz at Kadis-Kot and Kal-toh but you need something more social, more active. Something creative yet challenging enough to hold your interest…"

"Admiral Janeway _**did**_ mention that there were various martial arts lessons being offered at a studio in Oakland. Perhaps I could go to one of them." Icheb offered up hesitantly.

While hand to hand training at Starfleet had been provided, Icheb knew from experience that sometimes it just wasn't enough. By doing this, he would not only "live a little" but he would sharpen his skills as a Starfleet officer.

'That's the spirit, mate! Now, about that next round…"

Now it was Icheb's turn to heave a long suffering sigh.

_**/**_

21 year old Naomi Wildman watched herself move in front of the studio mirror, perfecting her strikes and making a conscious effort to relax. That was a common urge from her fellow teachers. They loved working with her and sparring with her but there was always some stiffness and she found herself "holding back a big, beautiful part of herself" as her friends and parents always chided.

She didn't mean to. It was just a product of her scholarly nature and fierce drive. Much to everyone's surprise, she had forgone Starfleet in favor of Xeno-Anthropology. After everything with the Borg and the Delta Quadrant and the unwanted celebrity status associated with being a key member of "the Voyager dynasty" (as some clever reporter had dubbed it), Naomi wanted to get as far way from it as possible.

After settling on Earth, she had taken the primary and secondary schools by storm, blowing through difficult curriculums like a hurricane and graduating by the age of 15. The last six years had been spent on Alpha Quadrant planets (both Federation and non-Federation) working and sparring. No matter where she went, there was always an opportunity to spar and it was probably the reason that her hair wasn't pure silver by now…

The door opened and Naomi nearly toppled over as she saw Icheb for the first time in…gods, she couldn't remember! They had stayed in light contact by occasional letters but even though they resided in the San Francisco area, their paths never seemed to cross. It was a shame. Icheb had been one of her closest companions on the ship and she used to have a long standing crush on him. Although, right now, the "used to" seemed to be incorrect…

Instead of a uniform or the autumn toned clothing he preferred on Voyager, he had on a pair of black sweats and a matching under tank beneath a dark grey hoodie. His hair was longer and loosely wavy and he had certainly filled out. In fact, the only reason she recognized even him a little was because of his implants. Was it really him?

"Naomi Wildman?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

She gave him a small smile and nodded in confirmation.

"Hi."

"Wow…I barely recognized you. You've grown up. Of course, expecting otherwise would be ill conceived. What with the passage of time and your Ktarian DNA, it would only be…"

Oh, yeah. He was Icheb, all right. He still had the tendency for over clarification when he was nervous. Poor thing. It had become a running joke among the family that he was the complete work horse among them (passing even Seven, which was _**really**_ saying something!) and being here in this studio, out of his lab, out of his uniform, out of his element had to be nerve racking. Instead of trying to stop him (it was futile for anyone but Seven and the Admiral), Naomi merely sat down Indian style on the floor and gave him a bigger smile, knowing that he'd see it and…

His mouth shut with an audible click and Naomi succumbed to the fit of giggles as he sat next to her sheepishly.

"I'm glad to see that some things don't change. How have you been?"

"Adequate. Due to the concern of my friends and Admiral Janeway, I've decided to take up martial arts as a hobby. Or attempt to. I think that I lack the coordination needed."

"Nonsense. All you need is a good teacher and to practice regularly. What do you want to learn?"

"Aikido has caught my interest, along with tae kwon do and capoeria."

"Oh, good. You'll be working with me then. This should be fun…" she trailed off with an evil grin.

The look on his face suggested otherwise and this time she needed to lay on her side to let the mirth out.

/

There were drawbacks to "living a little", namely in the form of sore muscles and confusion induced insomnia.

Naomi was a wonderful instructor but a strict task master, especially when it came to proper technique and the positioning of his hands. Sometimes when they sparred together, his hands went to places that he had always considered inappropriate outside of monogamous relationships but she was insistent, leading to a bit of contention at first. Once she had pointed out that his "prudishness" would keep him from fully mastering the concepts he needed to, he "let loose". It had been grimly satisfying to notice a slight limp in her gait after their last session but being around her so frequently was a true test on his control.

Honestly, Icheb had always harbored an attraction to her but due to their substantial age difference and their different paths in life, he had never lingered on such thoughts. Now, all he could do was linger on them, especially with all the physical contact they engaged in.

Naomi had blossomed into a lovely woman, slender but curved, reminding him of the gazelle. She stood at 5'9, putting her at his shoulder. Her hair had lightened to her mother's shade of blonde and she had grown fully into the horns she had inherited from her father. Large, expressive aquamarine eyes peered up at him with no fear and she was swiftly strong, putting him on his back multiple times and even managing to flip him over her shoulder.

Being pinned by her (or pinning her) was even worse (better) because it took all of his will not to let her see or in this case, _**feel**_ all that she did to him. Their friendship had been fully renewed and deepened, complicating things even further. If he indicated his interest and she rejected him, then the friendship he valued so would be damaged. But if he kept silent for much longer, he would lose what little sanity he had…

Opening his eyes, he removed the interface that helped him regenerate and rose up from his bed to grade papers. It was 2100 hours, still early enough to work without interfering with his internal clock and perhaps the work would soothe him enough to sleep dreamlessly…

His door chime went off and he frowned lightly. Who would be here at such a late hour? Or rather, who _**else **_would be here at this hour? The universe had a twisted sense of humor…

Rising from his couch, he opened the door and as expected, saw Naomi Wildman looking at him fixedly in a purple version of her pajamas and bare feet.

"Naomi, what are you-"

Her lips cut him off.

_**/**_

She couldn't take it anymore!

This man, this _**maddening**_ man, had been driving her nuts for the last 4 months! He hadn't been a jerk. Oh, no. Icheb was pretty much incapable of being a jerk. The way he had been driving her nuts was with his sweetness, his presence, his taste…oh, gods, his _**taste**_…

With a low guttural moan, he brought a hand to the back of her head and drew her close to his (shirtless) body, kissing her back with urgency. Her nails dug lightly into his shoulders and…ooh, he wasn't a prude at all with that hand on her behind. He was anything but a prude. Dimly she registered swiftly approaching footfalls but his tongue brushing against the roof of her mouth was way more important to her…

"Icheb, I swear to _**God**_, you better not be in that fuckin' lab or Marline and I will…holy _**shit!**_"

He broke the kiss and growled impatiently, "I am _**not**_ in the Lab, as you can plainly see, Seamus. Is there something you need?"

His eyes were stormy and he glared at his friend with enough contempt to make a Klingon back up a couple of steps.

"Well, I...uh, er…wow…um, you know what? I'm going to go now a-and let you two…and I'll tell Marline that….and I…er …congratulations!" he sputtered weakly before running full speed back down the hall.

Naomi looked at him and back down the hall and back at him before breaking into hysterical, maniacal laughter. Icheb watched her incredulously for a bit but the absurdity of the situation must have hit him because soon, he was shaking with mirth, leaning against the door frame for support as he laughed with her. Of course, their first kiss would be a romantic-comedy holonovel cliché. _**Of course**_…

"N-Naomi, what are you doing here?" Icheb wheezed as he calmed down.

"I...I came to talk to you."

"That was _**not **_talking. If what you did was a method of verbal communication, then diplomatic relations would be _**much**_ more fun…" he replied wryly.

"Don't make me laugh again! I'll forget what I came here to say to you! Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and she entered, turning to face him with wildly earnest eyes after the door shut.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to feel things for a guy and then act on it. All right, that's only half true. I've had sex before but it hurt and it was way too quick and frankly overrated but my point is that…damn it, Icheb! I don't know how to describe how you make me feel but I like it and even though our friendship might die a horrible flaming death as a consequence, I want to keep feeling this way so…"

"Naomi, are you asking me to engage in a monogamous relationship with you?"

"Yes! That's_** exactly**_ what I'm asking you to do!"

"Good.", he rumbled before resuming their kissing.

_**/**_

Once he had said to Seamus that he found sex overrated. His response had been "Well, you just ain't doin' right then." At the time, it had been confusing. How could someone do it wrong? Biology provided enough instincts to prevent that…or so he had thought. Listening to Naomi scream and moan underneath him as he licked between her legs provided clarification. Any two people could engage in the acts. It was the emotions behind them that made all the difference.

"Icheb…Icheb, I c-can't…I can't…"

She could and she would. Naomi was very responsive to his attentions and capable of achieving climax this way. She had twice before. Cupping her bare behind, he brought her even closer to his mouth and suckled on her, sliding one digit, then two inside her dripping cavity. Naomi keened and clenched around the gentle invaders, making him groan with need. She was exquisitely tight and very, very warm. She was soft like Tholian silk and utterly soaked. He could even feel the pads of his fingers make light indentations inside her, increasing his ardor.

Raising his eyes, he watched as her face flushed, her pupils dilated, and her teeth sank into her lower lip, muffling her cries. That displeased him. He wanted to hear her noises. Remembering the spot that could make her do that, he found it and roughly caressed it, giving him the sobs and screams of ecstasy he wanted.

As the waves racked her frame, he unbuttoned her top and quickly discarded her remaining undergarment, leaving her nude and wanting. Their lips met again and she slid his pants and underwear off, wrapping her glorious legs around his hips. Her lips were hot and demanding, plundering and exploring. Raising himself up on his forearms, he slid inside her with one deep stroke, making them both yell in pleasure. His hands returned to her behind and her nails to his shoulders as they slowly sought and found their rhythm.

"Naomi.", he whispered reverently, their lips scant centimeters apart.

She shivered with pleasure underneath him but whispered back, "Icheb."

Their lips brushed together once, twice, and then locked like puzzle pieces.

All the while, bodies took over, moving them harder, faster, deeper. He moaned, groaned, and sighed into her throat, feeling as if he were coming apart at the seams. She whimpered and cried out, moaning his name, pleas to the Gods and for him to never stop…

"_**Icheb**_…" she moaned over and over again, her inner walls beginning to clench and pick up speed as second after second passed. "_**Harder**_, sweetheart…_**harder**_…"

"…might hurt you…" he protested over his body's roars of agreement.

"I can take it. Please….please, I n-need it…_**yes!**_"

With her approval in place, he braced himself on one arm, tipped her closer with the other, and went mad.

_**/**_

Every impact of their hips made her cry out in pleasure, even as muscles burned from the exertion. Icheb was inside her, all the way inside her, and he had lost that cool composure that had always drawn her to him. Her darkest fantasy had been to have finally him snap during once of their sparring sessions and fuck her hard, thoroughly claiming her as his. Naomi was now flat on her back with her legs bent at the knee and her feet braced onto the mattress, submissively pliant as he had his wicked way with her.

Her aching, dripping, deliciously full core accepted him with little resistance and he rained kisses all over her breasts, nibbling and lapping up the sweat that pooled in her cleavage. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, riveted by the fever and…love within them. There was love there. A small shiver of fear went down her spine at the sight but the idea…the idea was wonderful. The idea of Icheb loving her was…

Her brain lost all capacity for rational thought as she came yet again, the orgasm ferocious and merciless. She arched them both off of the mattress as she screamed for pure joy. This time, deeper, lower screams joined hers and he convulsed with pleasure as his arm gave out, his hips moving rapidly as he flooded her with his thick, burning seed. He cried out her name over and over again, extending her own climax until her muscles turned to liquid and she collapsed heavily into his pillow. His hips slowed and now he was grinding against her deepest depths, moaning shakily as powerful aftershocks raced up and down his spine.

"Naomi." he whispered again, pressing reverent kisses to the tops of her breasts, her collarbone, her neck…

"Icheb.", she replied from smiling lips. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. That was…wow…"

She chuckled weakly and murmured softly, "Wow is right…I never thought it could be that good."

"When you're with the right person, it can be."

Their gazes met and she pressed a brief kiss to his lips as he nestled her in the crook of his arm. She pulled the tangled bedding over them and rested her face in the hollow of his collarbone, holding on tight.

She had definitely found her right person.


End file.
